


Четыре королевы

by Tykki



Series: Дети Ночи [5]
Category: Arthurian Mythology, D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Далёкое прошлое вселенной "Детей Ночи" - история появления вампиров. Без знакомства со вселенной может читаться как артуровский эпос.<br/>Стилизация под "Смерть Артура" Мэлори!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Четыре королевы

После того, как проводила Ланселота в бой, Гвиневера отправилась к берегу моря, поскольку её ждало собственное странствие.  
Пересекла она водную гладь на ладье, посланной ей Владычицей Авалона. На той же ладье на Авалон привезено было тело Артура, и там оно покоилось ныне.  
По пути владели Гвиневерой мрачные мысли. В море хранили её духи, но на земле не было мира и теперь, когда побеждён был Мордред.  
Совета и утешения трёх других королев искала Гвиневера, а с ними надеялась и заручиться щитом и мечом против раздора, что творился нынче в Логрии и странах вокруг неё.  
Владела также бывшей повелительницей Камелота странная тревога. Хотя отбывала она к месту мира, боязно ей было отчего-то к нему приближаться.  
Улеглось её смятение лишь тогда, когда у кромки берега увидела она Нимуэ, что вышла встречать её с дороги. Волшебному народу принадлежала Владычица, и так не походили её низкая стать и вороные волосы на льняную красу Гвиневеры, но счастлива та была видеть Нимуэ. Другой же спутницы она бы сейчас не искала.  
\- Я приветствую тебя, Владычица, - сказала Гвиневера, сходя с волшебной ладьи на берег. - Спокойнее бьётся моё сердце, когда я вижу тебя на этом берегу.  
\- Я ждала твоего прибытия с нетерпением, Гвиневера, - отвечала Нимуэ. - Последняя из нас, четырёх королев, ты нынче. Теперь мы можем начать, что задумали.  
Строги были слова Владычицы, однако не спешила Гвиневера в чертоги на холме.  
\- Значит, приплыли уже королева Моргана и королева Игрейна?  
\- Это так, - отвечала Нимуэ. - И пусть случится то, что должно.  
Вместе взошли они на холм, и расступались перед ними авалонские девы, звавшиеся так потому, что не связывали себя узами брака, хотя и не чурались удовольствий плоти. Так уже шли королевы однажды несколько лун назад, и тогда тоже не смели задерживать их или заговаривать с ними. Только четыре было их, и покоилось меж ними на ложе безжизненное тело короля Артура.  
Две королевы, что были тогда с ними, ждали их в зале звёздного неба, где даже в солнечный полдень царила над головами украшенная драгоценностями ночь. Вились по стенам чудесного чертога хмель и плющ, и струился родник, пропадая меж камнями.  
\- Я рада прибытию неверной супруги моего брата, - сказала королева Моргана, едва завидев Гвиневеру и Нимуэ. - Не торопилась ты снова узреть его лик.  
\- Не из-за моего сына-короля собрались мы здесь в сей час, - сказала королева Игрейна. - И нет беды в том, что поздно приплыла Гвиневера. Полночь ещё далека от нас.  
С благодарностью взглянула на неё Гвиневера: не было меж ними ненависти, хотя и оставила она Артура ради Ланселота. И раньше, когда жила ещё в стенах Камелота, радовалась Гвиневера приездам Игрейны, служившей ей опорой в нелёгких порой годах.  
Но связывали недобрые чувства Гвиневеру с Морганой. Много козней строило дитя волшебного и смертных народов против королевы Логрии, и против короля, единокровного своего брата. Привели те козни к многим смертям.  
О том же, видно, размышляла и Владычица Нимуэ, ибо сказала она:  
\- Не тебе упрекать Гвиневеру, Моргана-полукровка. Не реши ты обманом зачать Мордреда от брата своего, а потом напасть с сыном на Логрию, не стояли бы мы в этой зале ни с телом Артура, ни над волшебными рунами. Не в добрый час отец твой Утер привёл тебя к смертному народу, ибо злом отплатила ты воспитавшей тебя Игрейне, погубив её сына.  
Перекинула через плечо Моргана свою седую прежде времени косу и так ответила:  
\- Раскаиваюсь я за то, что совершила, ибо и мой сын погублен, как сын Игрейны, и нет мира теперь на всех берегах, кроме Авалона. Худыми были мои намерения, и обернулись они против меня. Но не желаю я ничего так, как исправить содеянное мной, и потому прибыла сюда, собрав всё, что необходимо. Прошу простить королеву Гвиневеру мои слова, ибо вызваны они были нетерпением.  
\- Я не держу обиды за твои слова, Моргана, - сказала Гвиневера. - Только за дела мы можем судить, как завещано нам Господом.  
\- Я не держу обиды и за дела твои, Моргана, коли раскаялась ты, - сказала Игрейна. - Неведомо мне, вернётся ли сын мой, но остановить раздор, что царит сейчас, поистине героическое деяние.  
Тяжёл был взгляд Нимуэ, когда смотрела она на Моргану.  
\- Не следует детям рождаться меж народами, - сказала она. - Идёшь ты путём не нашим и не их, Моргана. Пусть принимают тебя волны, но я не верю, что ты принимаешь их. Но загладь свою вину, как обещала, и на Авалоне тебе всегда будут рады.  
\- От поединка Артура и Мордреда понесли потерю мы все, - отвечала Моргана. - И не думала я, что силы, призванные мной, вопьются в землю так крепко.  
\- Смогла ты создать прореху, которую мы едва закрыли, - сказала Нимуэ. - Но не следовало обращаться к истокам всего сущего, ибо выпустила ты хаос, и теперь не будет мира на берегах, пока мы не заточим все тени в земных узилищах.  
\- Ради этого я собрала многих из созданных мной кровожадных тварей, - отвечала Моргана. - Пусть от нашего волшебства они выпьют хаос так же, как выпивают кровь.  
Только сейчас оглянулась Гвиневера, чтобы увидеть тех, кого приковывал к стенам плющ. Как дикие звери скалились твари, созданные Морганой, и не было у них уже облика человеческого, хоть и из людей сотворяла она их. Но потом увидела Гвиневера: подле стояли другие пленники, рождённые в Логрии и далеко за пределами её, с белой и тёмной кожей, с глазами, светлыми, как лезвие клинка, и чёрными, как омут. И с мукой в глазах смотрели они на четырёх королев.  
\- Недоброе дело совершила и я, собрав тех, кто крепче привяжет хаос к узилищам, - сказала Игрейна. - Потому нет нужды вспоминать друг другу обиды: каждая из нас делала то, чего может стыдиться, и то, чем может гордиться. Не обвиняй Моргану, Нимуэ: не ты ли погубила Мерлина, искавшего твоей любви?  
\- Чародей Мерлин мечтал овладеть мной, когда я отказалась, - отвечала Нимуэ. - Гордость мешала ему смириться с тем, что мужчины меня не привлекают, и он докучал мне. А потому заслужил своей судьбы.  
\- Каждая из нас виновна в чём-то, - сказала Гвиневера. - Потому не будем рядить, чья вина больше, а начнём ритуал. Я подготовила все его ступени.  
\- Травы мной собраны, - отвечала Нимуэ. - Начнём же.  
Но прежде этого приблизилась к Гвиневере Игрейна и взяла ласково за руку.  
\- Тебе нездоровится, дитя? - сказала она. - Поистине, бледна ты сегодня.  
Годами дарила она свою дружбу Гвиневере, и потому не стала Гвиневера скрывать правду.  
\- Я ношу под сердцем ребёнка, - отвечала она. - Он появится на свет через шесть лун, если будет на то воля Господа.  
Вызвали удивление её слова, и не смогла не заговорить Моргана.  
\- Но разве твоё чрево не бесплодно? Ты не смогла родить ребёнка моему брату, хотя были вы супругами долгие годы.  
\- Я тоже считала, что бесплодна, - отвечала Гвиневера. - Но супружество с Ланселотом подарило мне много новых надежд, и эта была среди них.  
\- Мы рады твоим надеждам, Гвиневера, - сказала Нимуэ. - Но сейчас мы должны разучить ритуал.  
Долгими были приготовления, и много раз появлялись и исчезали авалонские девы, ставя светильники и чаши с водой, раскладывая травы, шепча заклинания. Но к полуночи мог начаться ритуал, и более четыре королевы мешкать не стали.  
Когда оживили они все печати и открыли пути, то стал зал звёздного неба сосудом для хаоса, рассеянного раньше над другими берегами. И закипели отвары из трав: хаос напитал их все, от малых до великих, от кискиласкибрысь до моли. Последними бросили королевы в котлы цветы папоротника, и тогда готово стало питьё.  
А потом напоили они пленников, и не избежал этой участи ни один. Но то было только начало ритуала, и многое предстояло сделать ещё королевам, прежде, чем хаос упокоился бы в своих узилищах, ставшими бы мирными и безобидными. И так вышло, что за стенами залы уже занимался рассвет, когда наступил черёд последних заклинаний.  
Но вдруг взвилась тревога в Гвиневере так, как никогда раньше. Промедлила она, не видя, чем это вызвано, а потом взглянула на Моргану.  
Распадались под руками Морганы оковы плюща, и лилась кровь из её руки под тихий шёпот чуждых заклинаний.  
А потом обратило к Гвиневере золотистые глаза существо, не похоже на пленника, которым было раньше, и горестно закричала Гвиневера, поняв, что нарушен и прахом пошёл ритуал, изменив свою суть.  
Одним движение достигло существо Игрейны, и не спасло волшебство королеву, рыжина в волосах которой давно уступила место седине, но в свой срок, а не так, как у Морганы. Королева Игрейна пала, и темнокожее золотоглазое существо вонзило зубы в её плоть.  
Был страшен и безумен смех королевы Морганы.  
\- Хаос никогда не будет заточён в безобидных узилищах! Те, в ком воплотился он, станут жестоки и сильны, и никогда, никогда не избавиться вам от них, сотворённых мною!  
Опали со всех пленников оковы плюща, и оглянулись Гвиневера и Нимуэ, видя, что попали в окружение. Приблизилились к границам зала авалонские девы, и существа напали на тех, кого увидели. И так чуждо было их волшебство и велика сила, что многие пали жертвами.  
\- Спасайтесь! - вознёсся над Авалоном голос Владычицы Нимуэ. А сама она обхватила руками Гвиневеру и бросилась вместе с ней к роднику, струившемуся меж камней. И, хоть и был он невелик, но стал путём бегства для полнокровной мари-моргены, духа водной стихии, каковым была Владычица.  
В море очутились она и Гвиневера, и волны вскоре отнесли их от Авалона, над которым поднималась зловещая багровая дымка.  
\- О, Игрейна! - воскликнула Гвиневера, скорбя о той, чью гибель видела.  
\- Ей я уже не помогу, - сказала Нимуэ. - Но тебя, Гвиневера, верну к родным берегам. Потом же нужно будет мне понять, каким волшебством бороться с этими новыми тварями, и тогда настанет моя битва за Авалон.  
\- Я помогу тебе! - отвечала Гвиневера.  
\- Нет, - отвечала Нимуэ. - Предвижу я долгое будущее перед тобой и твоими наследниками, а с Авалона ты не сможешь вернуться, даже если мы победим. Ибо страшное зло совершилось на нём, и исправить я его смогу, только изъяв Остров Яблок из мира смертных.  
Путь их был короток, и никакая погоня не успела бы за ними, даже отправься в неё изменница-Моргана сама. Ибо была она мари-моргеной только наполовину, как наполовину носила это имя, а значит, волны не приняли бы её так, как Нимуэ.  
Целой и невредимой взошла скоре Гвиневера на берег. Нимуэ же осталась стоять в воде.  
\- Собирайте силы, - сказала Нимуэ. - Готовьтесь сражаться. Ибо, возможно, и удалось нам снять завесу хаоса над миром, но его новые дети будут изгнаны мной с Авалона. Горюй, Гвиневера: если я проиграю, то в теле мира будет огнём гореть незаживающая рана, но если я одержу победу, то зло придёт на ваши берега. Мы расстаёмся навсегда. Молись у озёр, но, как знать: быть может, никогда больше не увидите вы руки, приносящие вам волшебные дары воды.  
\- Я верю в твою победу, - отвечала Гвиневера. - И в знак этого стану готовиться к сражению, едва вернусь в замок. Я тоже узнаю, каким волшебством бороться, и щитом станет оно для людей, но смертью - для тварей. Я и Ланселот убережём людей, пусть для этого нам и придётся скрыть свои имена, чтобы не возбудить старого раздора.  
Много лет прожила на свете Владычица Нимуэ, но ныне они словно в первый раз тяготили её. Однако потом выпрямилась она и взглянула на Гвиневеру.  
\- В вас, людях, таится пламенный дух, - сказала она. - Должно быть, потому мы и тянемся к вам, хотя не только нам грозит обжечься. Возвращайся домой, Гвиневера. И будь готова.  
Но, прежде чем отпустить королеву, заключила в объятия её Нимуэ и припала к её устам в любовной ласке. А потом направила Владычица свои шаги в море и исчезла, не произнеся больше ни слова.  
Гвиневера же призвала волшебством коня и поехала в замок, и размышляла она о том, как скажет супругу своему Ланселоту, что в этот день завладела её губами другая. Но не испытывала королева сожаления, и понимала она, что то был последний поступок, связывавший Нимуэ с миром смертных.  
А когда возвратился Ланселот, и завершены были все обсуждения, то решено было ими наречься именем "Лвелли" и никому не открывать, что жили они раньше в Камелоте. Ибо нашлись бы те, кто пожелал отомстить им за предательство Артура, пусть и пытались искупить они его в последней битве. Но новое зло грозило войти в мир, и не было времени вступать в пустые споры о погибшей ныне Логрии.  
И здесь кончается рассказ о четырёх королевах, которые отнесли тело короля Артура на Авалон. И здесь кончается рассказ о том, что делали они и как расплатились.  
Да обретут они правильный путь.  
  
22.10.2012


End file.
